Guided by the Stars
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2017, Day Seven: Starlight. Katara waits for Zuko to return from a long journey, and reflects on how much things have changed since she was last at the South Pole.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2017, Day 7: STARLIGHT**

 _ **Guided by the Stars**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belong to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

 **NOTE:** _I made it through another Zutara Week, and the tenth year, at that! What a great fandom we have and I'm so glad that this has become a tradition. I'm proud to have participated and posted something every day of this week._

 _This was the toughest prompt to write for because, again, there was so much potential. And I might have been drained of all my ideas as well. But I managed to come up with something in the end and I'm pretty happy with it so I hope you like it too._

 _And though this has nothing to do with The Hobbit, I wrote this while listening to "Feast of Starlight" from The Desolation of Smaug._

 _Until next year!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Katara waited day and night, watching the horizon for the first sign of a small boat.

He would be back any day now and she was eager for his return. She was back home in the South Pole and it felt like a lifetime since she had last been there. So much had happened, and she had also changed significantly. But she was happy to be home again, to see Gran-gran and everyone else. She had been welcomed with great excitement.

There was a lot tell them and everyone was eager to listen to stories about her adventures, from helping the Avatar end the war to learning to love the future Fire Lord. A man who was currently on his way back to her, having had his own duties to take care of back in the Earth Kingdom. Aang and the group had left Ba Sing Se together and then parted ways, each needing to take their own journey.

After having travelled together for so long, it had suddenly felt strange for them to separate. Sokka had to make a visit to the North Pole, Toph and Aang would be traveling together, while Zuko and Katara had their own missions to take care of. But though they were loath to part from each other, they were all aware of their responsibilities. After all, ending the war was only the first step in saving the world. There was still so much work to be done.

"I'll come for you at the South Pole," Zuko had promised, "It will be so different from the last time I was there."

Katara laughed at the contrast. "Definitely," she agreed, "And I'll make sure to prepare everyone for meeting you again, and welcoming you this time."

"Are you sure they won't hate me?" he had asked hesitantly, "They have every right to."

"I'll persuade them," Katara reassured him gently.

And so she had. It had taken some time and some arguing, but she had prevailed. Some of them were still doubtful, which was only natural, but she felt confident that when they saw him and saw for themselves how much he had changed, they would be convinced.

Now, all that was left was for him to make the sea-journey back. Katara knew he would be traveling alone so she constantly prayed to the Moon and Ocean Spirits to keep him safe.

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Zuko steered his boat carefully, keeping his eyes on the stars as he used them to navigate the treacherous waters.

He had had enough experience sailing during his exile and he was competent enough to take the sea voyage on his own. Having dispensed of his duties in the Earth Kingdom and sent several messages to the Fire Nation, he was eager to keep his promise to Katara of meeting her at the South Pole. It had taken him longer than expected to get everything ready so he wanted to make up for the delay as much as he could. He could not wait to see Katara again.

Though it was a bit more challenging to travel at night, he found it hard to sleep. Instead, he let himself be guided by the stars, as they led him to his destination. He shivered as he neared the Southern Tribe, surrounded by large chunks of ice in the water but he kept himself warm through his firebending.

Being a firebender, he would not be particularly favored by the Moon or the Ocean Spirits, especially after the chaos Admiral Zhao caused at the North Pole not too long ago. Nevertheless, Zuko felt somehow protected by forces he could not explain. It was as if even the starlight was illuminating his path to the South Pole. And for all this, he was grateful.

For the first time in a long time, he was happy and at peace. He was so unaccustomed to such circumstances so he was all the more appreciative of them. And he knew that he had Katara to thank for all this. She had saved him, and he only hoped he could make her just as happy as he was.

"It won't be long now," he thought with a smile as the starlight showed him the South Pole in the distance, "I'll see you soon."

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The moon shone bright and the stars filled the sky when Katara's vigil finally ended.

She ran to shore just as Zuko had dropped anchor. The firebender had barely gotten off his vessel when he felt Katara's arms thrown around him. He almost lost his balance but he steadied himself as he returned the embrace with a smile. He held her tight and, in a moment of giddy happiness, he even lifted her up and twirled her around, causing the waterbender to laugh heartily.

Bathed in the light of the stars, they kissed and then, leaned their foreheads on each other and savored that precious moment, when everything seemed to fall into place.

"Welcome home," Katara said softly.


End file.
